1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to a power-supply control device, particularly to a power-supply control device that controls supply of an electric power to a vehicle load.
2. Background Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2008-290604 and 2003-235155 disclose a technology, in which a keep relay is provided between a battery and the load (for example, an ECU) of the vehicle and the keep relay is opened by a predetermined manipulation to prevent a discharge of a battery due to passage of a dark current during transportation of the vehicle or long-term parking.
However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2008-290604 and 2003-235155, in usual states, such as vehicle running, possibly an abnormality is generated in a switching control circuit that controls a contact of the keep relay, and the keep relay is opened to be not able to supply the electric power to the load. Unless the electric power is supplied to the load, for example, information stored in a memory of the ECU is erased, and the loads, such as a lamp and a wiper, which are connected to the ECU, cannot be driven, which possibly results in a risk of adversely affecting the vehicle running.